Forum:Guru's Pokes
Welcome to my updated trade page! *Updated 8/3/2012 *Updated 8/6/2012 After some major adgustments to my account, I now have 100 percent LEGIT trades! Here is what I have SHADOW: *Bulbusaur *Charmander *Pidgey *Rattata *Ekans (Hacked) *Pikachu *Sandshrew *Nidoran F. *Nidorino *Clefairy *Vulpix *Jigglypuff *Zubat *Paras *Venonat *Diglett *Meowth *Psyduck *Growlithe *Poliwrath (Hacked) *Alakazam *Machop *Tentacool *Geodude *Golem *Ponyta *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Magnemite *Magneton *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Grimer *Gengar *Onix *Drowzee *Krabby *Kingler (Hacked) *Exeggcute *Cubone *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Koffing *Rhyhorn *Rhydon *Chansey *Tangela *Kangaskhan *Kangaskhan (hacked) *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Scyther *Electabuzz *Magmar *Pinsir *Tauros *Lapras *Eevee *Jolteon *Porygon *Omanyte *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Dratini *Mewtwo *Mew *Raikou SHINY: *Rattata *Arbok *Pikachu *Vulpix *Ninetales *Wigglytuff *Zubat *Gloom *Parasect *Venonat *Diglett *Meowth *Psyduck *Mankey *Primeape *Growlithe *Poliwag *Abra *Alakazam *Machop *Victreebel *Golem *Magneton *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Dodrio *Seel *Hypno *Krabby *Voltorb *Exeggcute *Marowak *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Lickitung *Koffing *Rhydon *Chansey *Tangela *Kangashkan *Horsea *Seaking *Mr. Mime *Jynx *Magmar *Magikarp *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Dratini WHAT I AM LOOKING FOR: I am basically looking for any rare shadows and shinies. It has recently come to my attention that most of my rare pokes were fake pokemon that were traded to me. So I am searching for any legit rares. Also if you have a LEGIT shadow Suicune or shadow Victini, you will be first priority and I will trade extremely well for either one. I would like to apologize to anyone if I accidently traded them a fake pokemon, that was not my intention. Also due to the fact that I found out many of my pokemon were fake, you might notice my collection is lacking, that is because I have taken down all fakes, and for that I also apologize. If you want to know more about how you can get around being cheated, here is the link to the thread that discusses fake pokemon: http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:STAY_AWAY_FROM_FAKE_POKEMON!?t=20120802142141 Anyways if you are interested in any of my pokemon, just comment below, and I will discuss it with you. Also I will be updating the list as much as possible, so mke sure you stop by every few days, I might have something new :) Thanks, Master Guru Hey Guru, I have some rare Shadows that you might be interested in such as: Shadow Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Scyther, Electabuzz, Magikarp x2, and Snorlax. I also have some that you don't have out for trade like: Shadow Venonat, Geodude, Porygon x2, and Omanyte, if you were looking to broaden your collection again. I am interested mostly in Shadow Eevee, Mew, and Mewtwo and I would be willing to trade quite a few Shadows for them. If you don't want to trade those I'm also interested in Shiny Snorlax, Lapras, and Kangaskhan. Just let me know what you think and we can work out some trades. -Champowsies Champowsies, I would love to make a deal with you, since you are extremely reasonable. Concerning the shadow Eevee, I would rather like to hang on to them for now, until PTD 2 comes into full swing. As for the shadow Mew and shadow Mewtwo, they are fair game, but I would like a very good offer on them, since they are actually real shadow legends lol. As for the Shiny Snorlax, shiny Lapras, and Shiny Kang, I would accept 2 uncommon shadow per shiny, except shiny kang, in which I would like three, since it is the only one I have left. Let me know if my requests/offers are reasonable. -Master Guru Master Guru, Ok, I accepted your request for Shiny Missingno. I'll just list some requests and just tell me what you think is fair. Mew: Shadow: Bulbasaur, Magikarp, Porygon and Shiny: Slowpoke, Venusaur, and Arbok Mewtwo: Shadow: Electabuzz, Pikachu, and Scyther. and Shiny: Nidorina, Poliwrath, and Fearow Shiny Snorlax: Shadow Venonet and Geodude Shiny Lapras: Shadow Porygon and Omanyte Just tell me what you think and we can add or subtract pokemon. -Champowsies Champowsies, I will accept both shiny Snorlax and shiny Lapras offers, but the shadow legends are not even close. You will have to choose which one you want and offer these pokes: shadow bulba shadow Porygon shadow electabuzz shadow omanyte shadow kang shadow Magikarp thanks, Master Guru ---Yeah I kinda figured that those weren't enough haha... But I think I'm gonna pass on the Shadow legends for now. I hope you can get some of the Shadows that you lost back. -Champowsies Thanks man I appreciate it! ---Hey, Champowsies here, again. I have a huge package deal for you because I'm trying to get ready for PTD2. I did a lot of calculating based on what you have said and I think this is fair: Shadow: Caterpie, Pikachu, Vulpix, Zubat, Paras, Venonet, Diglett, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Exeggcute, Dodou, Kangaskhan, Scyther, Tauros, Electabuzz (Hacked), Magikarp x2, Porygon, and Aerodactyl. Shiny: Venusaur x2, Charizard, Rhyhorn, Exeggcute, Gastly, and Shellder. A total of 25 Pokemon for: What I think is fair: All of the above for Shadow Mew, Shadow Raikou, and maybe Shiny Snorlax and Lapras? (I don't know exactly how much Shadow Raikou is worth to you.) Or Shadow Mew, Shadow Mewtwo, Shiny Snorlax, Shiny Lapras, Shiny Kangaskhan, and Shiny Seel. I won't be too dissapointed if you decline, but I am willing to negotiate if you don't think that this is a fair trade. Just tell me what you think. -Champowsies Champowsies, I think the latter of the trades is most fair, I got shadow Raikou as a very harsh trade on my edn last week, and I am really pushing pushing to get all shadow dogs lvl 1. I can definitaley do the shadow Mew and shadow Mewtwo trade. Just offer the above pokes, and they are yours. Thanks, Master Guru ---Ok, I made all of the requests but I switched out Zubat and Magnemite for Meowth and Psyduck because they were not level 1. Concerning the Shadow Electabuzz, I have used him in battle before so I know that he is legit. I'm looking for Shiny and Shadow forms of Starters, Eevee, and Dogs (including regular), so if you ever are looking to trade one of those, I am willing to pay a high price for it. Thanks for the trade. -Champowsies Guru, I have recently acquired some rare shadows that I think you might take interest in. I have Shadow Poliwag, Bulbasaur, Electabuzz, Snorlax, Exeggcute, and Spearow. I know that you are not very interested in trading any Shadows because you are collecting them, so we can instead trade for your shinnies. Do you have any others that are not up for trade? Any dogs or mew or anything? If not, I'm sure we can work something out if you are interested. -Champowsies Champowsies, I looked on your profile and I was intersted in 2 shadows. shadow Spearow shadow Poliwag I could trade you a shiny eevee for both if you would like. -Master Guru ---Yeah sure that works for me. I'll go ahead and make the trade request once you put Shiny Eevee out for trade. -Champowsies --- *kicks guru* *grumble grumble* well played -Ginko Hi Guru, Are you interested in a Shadow Entei? I recentely acquired one. -Champowsies Guru, are you interested in any of my pokés? -PaxR00 P.S. I have a Shiny Eevee